


Childbirth

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre, Childbirth, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim witnesses the birth of a child while living among the Chopec. Written Feb. 20, 2010 for Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childbirth

None of his medic training really prepared him for the reality of birth in the middle of a jungle amongst people whose language he was only beginning to grasp. He didn't have the words to express just how thankful he was for tradition. Once he saw that the traditions included cleaning the mother, making sure there was someone ready to help with the delivery, sterilizing the ritual knife used to cut the umbilical cord, and ensuring there were no sick people gawking at the spectacle, Jim relaxed a bit. It helped, too, that the mother was strong and healthy, and this was not her first child. Yet Jim couldn't help but wish for the comforts of Western medicine. He could hear the slightly off beat of a heart murmur in the child, and could only hope that the child would outgrow it in time.


End file.
